This application from the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC) located at the University of California, Davis (UCD), seeks to obtain federal funding in the amount of $597,454 through the Limited Competition: Extramural Research Facilities Improvement Program (C06) for the AIDS Clean Cage Storage Facility Project. This request seeks to fund the addition of clean cage storage space necessary to support two new modular animal buildings and existing modular buildings in which AIDS-related and infectious disease research is conducted. This will assure compliance with the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, eighth edition in its directive for clean cage storage to ensure reliable and predictable nonhuman primate (NHP) models for the development of effective HIV vaccines and therapies. The proposed clean cage storage facility is part of a larger plan to segment the CNPRC's indoor animal housing areas into infectious disease and non-infectious disease zones in order to improve occupational safety by eliminating the transportation of caging across major traffic corridors, and improve operational efficiencies. Each zone will have its own indoor animal housing space, cage wash, and clean cage storage facility. The clean cage storage facility is the final component to accomplishing this plan and is integral to the effective and efficient operation of AIDS-related research with the additional capacity of 144 NHPs being provided by the two modular buildings. The specific provisions of this request are as follows: * Clean cage storage capacity for 56 rolling racks (4 cages per rack) * A fully segmented zone for AIDS/ID research and support within the CNPRC The goal of this proposal is to increase the infrastructure capacity necessary to provide cage storage to facilitate growth in AIDS-related research and to improve operational efficiencies that decrease the physical risk and monetary cost of delivering those cages to research.